


I am here tonight

by FlareLunari



Series: 120 prompts Sormik [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sleepy Mikleo, soft boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareLunari/pseuds/FlareLunari
Summary: Mikleo doesn't know how to take care of himself, but thankfully he has Sorey for that.Prompt #2. Love





	I am here tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkiaWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/gifts).



> Just a cute little something for the lovely **SkiaWolf** ♥  
>  I really hope that I could brighten up your day just a little bit with his and that you will feel better soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you still working on this?”

The sudden words startled Mikleo a little bit and he almost lost his balance and slid off the edge of the chair he was precariously perched on. The bright red numbers on the clock told him that it was almost midnight, so he had been sitting there for nearly five hours now.

“Uhm yeah, sorry. I got a little carried away?”

Mikleo tried to smile apologetically, but the sudden urge to yawn completely ruined the effect. Sorey chuckled quietly and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Tired, hm? But that’s no wonder. You shouldn’t overwork yourself so much! I know this is important to you, but not important enough to risk your health over!”

Mikleo nodded a little sheepishly and sighed. His ponytail was in total disarray; tiny strands of hair had escaped all over the place and he had just pushed them behind his ears haphazardly while he was working. Mikleo pulled the elastic out of it with a sigh. It felt nice to have his hair loose and helped him to relax a little.

“I know, I know … Sorry.”

He didn’t really have the energy or will to discuss this further right now, so Mikleo saved the document he was working on and shut down the computer. His stomach rumbled loudly and Sorey sighed.

“Okay, you know what? Get into bed and I’ll make you a little snack. Should have known you didn’t even eat.”

Sometimes he felt like he was being a bother, but Mikleo was just incredibly grateful that Sorey took such good care of him all the time. He nodded and slowly got up from the chair, feeling rather stiff and slightly dizzy. 

“For someone who is going to teach kids, you sure are irresponsible. Here, let me help you.”

Gentle arms wrapped around Mikleo and half-carried him to the bed. At first he wanted to protest, but if he was being honest – it did feel rather nice. Sorey made him sit on the edge of the bed and even helped Mikleo remove his clothes. A grateful but tired smile lingered on his lips and Mikleo grabbed Sorey’s hand, lightly caressed the back of his hand with a thumb.

“I’m sorry for worrying you all the time, I really shouldn’t work so much, but ...”

He knew Sorey would understand, even without him finishing the sentence.

“Yeah, I know, I understand. You’re lucky I’m here to take care of you!”

A sunny smile was directed at him and Sorey squeezed his hand for a moment before he moved away. Mikleo was lucky to have such a caring partner – he knew that. Sorey was only teasing him, but it meant the world to him how dedicated the other was to him.

“Come on, get under the covers – I don’t want you to catch a cold. I’ll be back in a moment.”

The covers were warm and soft and it felt so nice to stretch out his tired limbs; to finally be able to relax. Thankfully Mikleo had almost finished his paper and could finally spend more time with Sorey again. Being a teacher had always been his dream and he couldn’t have done it without Sorey’s help and support.

“Hey ...”

Mikleo hadn’t even heard Sorey come back into the room, so he must have spaced out more than he thought. He felt so tired and heavy – even more so now that he was lying down in bed. Gently Sorey helped him to sit up a bit and held out a tray with some sandwiches and fruit.

“You should eat some of that and then sleep. Will you do that for me?”

Instead of answering Mikleo grabbed a piece of fruit and bit into it, slowly chewing. Sorey smiled and crawled under the covers with him. The extra warmth was nice and Mikleo heavily leaned on his partner when Sorey’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. He finished most of the fruit and a sandwich before he couldn’t eat anymore.

The tray was forgotten on the nightstand as Mikleo snuggled into Sorey’s arms and buried his face in the other’s chest. Hands drew circles on his back, came up to massage his neck a little and carded through long strands of hair. Mikleo loved Sorey’s touches and his smell and the care with which he treated him. Everything about him was so gentle – the way he talked to him, even when he was teasing, the loving looks; his hands. Mikleo sure was one lucky person.


End file.
